Ten Little Digits
by allyreamy903
Summary: To help pay for tuition, Jane gets a job as a barista at a BCU coffee shop. She meets Maura for the first time there, and they immediately click. Jane takes a risk and writes her phone number on Maura's coffee cup, and the rest will be history. Rizzles Teen AU.
1. First Customer

**Greetings, Rizzles shippers! This is going to be my very first multi-chapter fic, so please bear with me! This fic is based on a headcanon by tumblr user manda-belle (writer PurpleCardi), so I credit her with the basic idea for the fic! :D As always, reviews are always welcome (both positive and with constructive criticism) Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - First Customer**_

"Okay, Jane. This here's Barry, he's gonna show you the ropes around here, kay? Nice kid, so don't bite his head off aright?" Tony, a man in his late twenties turns around to face Jane, a tall, skinny nineteen-year-old girl with crazy curly hair in her first year at BCU. "Try to be good, okay Janie? You're lucky I'm lettin' you work here...so don't screw up!"

Jane laughs, "Aright, aright Tony I get it. Look, I really appreciate you pullin' these strings for me to work here…I could really use the extra cash for tuition. I owe you one, cuz!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. What's family for, right? Now get to work!" Tony gives Jane an encouraging pat on the shoulder before he returns to the back of the small café.

Jane turns toward her new coworker and shoots him a small grin. "So, Barry, right? I'm Jane, thanks for volunteering to show me around!" Jane extends her hand towards Barry, a dark-skinned man who looks to only be a few years older than Jane.

"Nice to meet you! And seriously…none of that 'Barry' business. Call me Frost!" Frost then goes to shake Jane's hand but chuckles instead. "Lefty, huh? Sweet. Lefties are cool!"

"Uhh, yeah I guess so," Jane smiles awkwardly. So, shall we begin?"

* * *

"…So, yeah! That's pretty much it!" Barry flashes Jane a cheeky grin. "Honestly, the hardest part is gonna be dealing with the customers. It's amazing how specific people are when it comes to their coffee!"

"Yeah I can imagine. I think I'll do okay, I mean, how hard can it be, right?" Jane smiles.

"Exactly! Okay, so you ready to help your first customer?"

"As I'll ever be!" Jane grins then turns on her heels and heads towards the cash register where a woman is waiting.

"Hey, what can I get for ya?" Jane asks, trying very hard to look friendly and inviting.

"Um, yes. May I please be helped by someone who _isn't _ in training? I'm in a hurry and I really don't want my order to be done incorrectly," the woman retorts, very snobbishly.

"Oh, um. Uh," Jane stumbles on her words, obviously taken aback by the woman's tone and outright rudeness.

"You know what…why don't you help who's next in line on register 2…I'll take this one," Frost says as he winks at Jane, letting her know that the customer would be a handful.

"Okay, thanks Frost. I can help who's next in line!" Jane says a bit loudly so the patrons can hear her over the buzz of all the voices in the small café.

"Good morning," says the young woman who walks up to the counter. "I don't mind if you get my order wrong, it's always good to try new things anyway!" she says with a huge grin across her face, trying to lighten the mood.

Jane laughs as she ties her unruly, dark curls back into a ponytail. "Thanks, I guess some people really are specific with how they like their coffee! So, how can I help you, miss?"

"So polite!" the honey blonde chuckles. "I will have just a small cinnamon cappuccino and a blueberry wheat muffin. I don't have much time between classes but I figured a small snack would be alright!"

"Oh, you're a student here at BCU? Me too! What's your major?"

"Forensic pathology, I'm a aspiring medical examiner," the woman smiles at Jane's interest.

"Oh, cool! I'm a crim major, I wanna be a cop! Well, a detective, more specifically. Homicide detective," Jane smiles.

"Oh that's very interesting. Who knows, maybe our careers will cross paths someday," the shorter woman smiles shyly.

"Yeah, maybe," Jane says quietly as she takes in all of the young woman's features. She was around Jane's age, if not a little younger. Light brown hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes. A smile that could make all of the men in the room swoon at her after just one look. All of the men plus Jane, that is.

"Anyway," Jane laughs realizing that neither she nor the other woman had said anything for a moment. "One small cappuccino and a blueberry wheat muffin comin' right up! You are order number 112, and can I get your name?"

"I don't know, can you?" Maura asked, slightly teasing.

"Oh. You're one of those, huh?" Jane simply smiles and looks at her feet. "_May_ I please get your name to write on your cup?"

"Yes you _may_. My name is Maura. Maura Isles," Maura reaches into her purse for her wallet. "How much do I owe you, miss?"

"Jane Rizzoli. Call me Jane,"

"Jane. Feminine version of John. Mostly used in the mid-sixteenth century, of English roots. Known to mean _gracious _or _merciful_," Maura says, spitting out the facts as if she was counting to ten.

"Wow, you're really smart, aren't you?" Jane smiles. "You're like a walking, talking Google!"

Maura smiles, knowing that the statement is meant as a compliment. "Thank you. Now, Jane. How much do I owe you?"

"Know what? It's on me. Consider it a 'thank you' for being my very first customer, and being so sweet to me about it," Jane smiles as she hands Maura her receipt.

"Bending the rules on your very first day? Let alone your very first _customer_? You must like to live dangerously," Maura smirks as she places a five dollar bill in the tip cup. "Thank you, Jane. I'm sure you'll see me again soon," Maura says as she walks towards the counter where she picks up her muffin.

Jane then proceeds to prepare Maura's cappuccino for her, being extra careful to make it just right. As Jane writes Maura's name on the cup, she decides to be a little playful and draw a smiley face underneath the name. Smiling to herself, she walks over to where Maura is and hands her the drink.

"See ya soon, talking Google," Jane smiles as she turns to go help the next customer in line.

Maura can't help the smile that's found its way onto her face as she sees the small drawing on the side of her coffee cup. "I will_ definitely _be seeing more of Jane Rizzoli," Maura thinks to herself as she exits the coffee shop.

"Already taking a liking to one of my regulars, are we Janie?" Tony asks as he sneaks up behind his cousin.

"Gah – Jesus! Tony don't sneak up on me like that! And who I take a liking to is none of your business!" Jane lightly punches Tony on his arm.

"Hey, ow! Jane! Relax I'm only teasin'. Besides, Maura's a nice girl. She's here a lot. Maybe she'd be able to straighten you out a little bit!"

"Oh, shut up Tony," Jane laughs as she goes to help the next customer. For some reason, though, Jane couldn't seem to get a certain honey-blonde med student off her mind.

* * *

_**So that's it for the first chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed! Please let me know if I should continue! Mwah! xoxoxo**_


	2. I Find You Intriguing

**_Hello, again! I decided I'd upload chapter 2 tonight because you huys are so awesome with all of your follows and favorites and reviews! Thank you so much :D_**

* * *

_Chapter 2 – I Find You Intriguing_

Jane entered the café a few minutes before her shift was due to begin; with the same "Rizzoli Swagger" she always seems to carry around with her. The curly haired woman let out a loud and exaggerated yawn before she walked behind the counter and approached Frost.

"Jesus, man. Who's the genius who came up with the idea of morning shifts? 6am is way too early to be functioning without coffee," Another yawn. "Let alone making coffee for other people,"

"Eh, you'll get used to them eventually. They're not so bad after you've worked a few mornings," Frost says in response. "Besides, I think you're really gonna enjoy youself this morning," Frost then winked at Jane as he turned around to turn on the espresso machines.

"What do you mean? Honestly right now the only thing that'll make my morning better is if you say there's a big fluffy bed in the back," Jane joked, while pouring a cup of coffee for herself.

"Oh, I'm not so sure, Jane! It's Tuesday morning. At around 7, no excuse me, at _exactly_ 7, you're gonna love the morning shift, my friend,"

"And what makes you think that? What…are you gonna start singin' karaoke for me?"

"Nah, I'm not much of a singer. And you'll just have to wait and see!"

_The time seems to go by painfully slowly for Jane, as she's waiting to see what it is that Frost's been talking about. There aren't too many customers so early in the morning, so Jane is leaning most of her upper body on the counter, head propped on her hands with her elbows on the countertop, reading a magazine. Suddenly, her watch beeps, letting her know that it's 7 am._

"Hey, Frost! It's 7! You gonna tell me what's gonna happen, or not?"

But before Frost can answer, the bells on the door make noise, signaling that someone has entered the café. Jane lifts her head, turning her gaze from the magazine to the source of the noise.

"Oh," Jane mouths to herself as she sees that it's Maura, the girl whom she had met a few days prior, who is entering the coffee shop. The blonde woman is clad in a form-fitting Nike tank top, and some equally form-fitting matching yoga pants. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail, and she's not wearing nearly as much makeup as she had been the last time Jane saw her, if any at all.

"Hello, Jane," Maura says as she walks up to the counter. "Oh, you look absolutely exhausted!"

"Huh. Nice to see you too, googlemouth!" Jane jokes.

"Googlemouth? What happened to _talking Google?_" Maura smiles; no one's ever given her a nickname before, well, besides 'Maura the Bora' but that one doesn't count.

"I dunno, googlemouth sounds cooler. So, what brings you here so early? And not dressed nearly as nice as last time. What, you don't wanna impress me anymore?" Jane teased, eliciting a blush out of Maura.

"Oh, well, um. Yoga. I do yoga on Tuesdays and Thursdays. In the mornings…during sunrise. It's very relaxing! And who says I was trying to impress you last time, hmm?" Maura asks, grin obvious on her face.

"Sunrise yoga, huh? Sounds cool, but not nearly as cool as, you know, sleeping," Jane laughs as she puts her magazine under the counter. "And _I _say you were trying to impress me last time, Miss Isles. Who dresses like they've just left a photo shoot with the hair and clothes and makeup, to go to a _campus café?"_

"Oh, well I always like to look nice! Studies show that when a woman dresses nicely and wears makeup, her confidence and general mood can increase. Which, now that I think of it, I must look awful…I didn't put any makeup on today," Maura begins to frown slightly.

"Hey, no! You don't need makeup. Actually, I think you look better without it. More natural, you know? You should wear less makeup more often. It brings out your natural beauty," Jane says, while trying to hide a blush.

"Why…did _Jane Rizzoli_ just call me beautiful?" Maura says in faux shock. "We only just met a few days ago. You certainly do move quickly, don't you?" Maura asks, trying to tease Jane.

"Well, Maura Isles. It doesn't take a genius like yourself to see that you're beautiful. Hell, even a blind man would be able to see that!" Jane answers, not being able to fight her suddenly overpowering urge to make Maura feel good about herself.

"But Jane, how could a blind man see that if blind men can't – oh. I see. You were complimenting me," Now it's Maura's turn to blush. She mouths a polite "thank you" to Jane as she looks at her feet in embarrassment.

"Hey," Jane says as she gently moves her arm forward to place a soothing hand on top of Maura's. "What can I get you this morning?"

"Oh, right. May I please have a vanilla bean latte and a raspberry scone? The smallest one you have, if possible," Maura smiles.

"Absolutely," Jane answers, flashing Maura a cheeky grin. "Now, I wish I didn't have to charge you for this one, but Tony handed it to me last time. So I'm just gonna give you the extra special employee discount," Jane winks.

"Oh! You got in trouble! I'm so sorry!"

"Ah, no worries. Tony's my cousin, so he's not allowed to stay mad at me. My ma isn't afraid to give him a backhand! So, with your Maura discount, that'll be $4.28,"

Maura hands Jane a five dollar bill, while putting another five in the tip cup.

"You're like, the best coffee house tipper in the entire state! You don't have to tip so much, you know," Jane smiles while handing Maura her scone.

"Well, you're very kind to me, and you made my cappuccino so perfectly last time, so you deserve it! Besides, I find you extremely intriguing, Jane Rizzoli," Maura smiles.

Jane simply smiles in return. As she makes Maura's latte, she decides to do something that could very well be risky. She writes a few words down on the cup, and then slides a sleeve to cover them up. She draws a small downward facing arrow pointing towards the sleeve, to indicate to Maura that she should pull it down.

"Here ya go! One caramel latte, made with extra love," Jane laughs at the corny joke, trying not to sound too awkward.

"Thank you very much, Jane. I'll see you tomorrow," Maura smiles, and with that, she was off.

Jane watches as Maura leaves the café, and thinks to herself. "Wow. This girl is gonna be the death of me someday!"

"Nah, Tony is gonna be the death of you if you don't stop daydreaming about Maura!" Frost says, letting Jane know that she must've said that out loud.

"Shut up, _Barry_. You're just sad cause she's into me and not you!"

"Yeah, well. Can't argue with that. You're _both_ very obvious!"

After Maura is a few steps away from the café, she scans the side of her coffee cup for another drawing from Jane. She is slightly disappointed when she doesn't see anything, but soon realizes that there's a small arrow. She slides down the sleeve to reveal a few words written in all caps.

"She has adorable handwriting," Maura thinks to herself. Her stomach does a flip in her body when she reads the short message.

"_For the prettiest girl I'll see all day. Enjoy." _

Underneath the words is a series of numbers, which could only be Jane's phone number. Maura grins like a small child in a candy store as she makes her way to her car.

Maura smiles the whole way home, excited to put those ten little digits to good use.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated! xoxoxoxo_**


	3. Meet Me at The Park

**Hello, again! I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews and PM's! I am having a great time writing this story and I am so glad that you're all enjoying it. This chapter is a bit longer than I usually write, but there was really no ideal place to break it. Anyhoo, enjoy chapter 3! **

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Meet Me at The Park_

Maura walks into the café with a little more spring to her step that usual. The honey blonde is beyond excited to see Jane today, now that she knows the aspiring detective is just as into her as she is to Jane.

Maura approaches the counter, and sees Tony arranging a fresh batch of muffins on the display. "Good morning, Antonio," Maura greets him.

"Oh, hey Maura. I didn't hear you come in," Tony says as he gets up so he can properly talk to Maura. "How's it goin'?"

"It's going very well, actually! How about yourself?"

"You know, the usual. Makin' coffee and stuff," Tony laughs, trying to make small talk.

"Is Jane working today?" Maura asks, her voice a bit higher than previously.

"I knew that was comin'," Tony laughs, bringing out a confused look in Maura. "Oh, come on! You two obviously have the hots for each other!" Tony smiles.

"Well, I wouldn't say that! I barely know Jane. Although she is exceptionally good-looking…and she has a beautifully constructed anatomy, long bones, narrow frame, high cheekbones…" Maura goes off.

"Like I said before, you have the hots for her," Tony teases.

"Well, okay. Fine. I'll agree that to some extent, I do find myself intrigued by Jane. Now, is she not working this afternoon?"

"Nah, Janie's got Wednesday's off cause she's got class in the morning. Actually, she's probably done with her classes by now. If you want, I can call her in for you!" Tony offers.

"Oh, no, that's alright. I couldn't ask you to do such a thing. She did give me her number yesterday…perhaps I'll send her a text message?" Maura says, but it sounds more like a question.

"You know what, Maura? I think she'd _really_ like that. Now. Are you gonna buy some coffee or didya just come here to see Janie?" Tony taunts.

"Yes, _Antonio_, I'd like two tall coffees, please. One with milk and one sugar, the other extra sweet," Maura smiles.

"Woah, c'mon. Please just call me Tony. If word gets out that my name's really 'Antonio', I'll get beat up," Tony laughs. "And would you like me to make the extra sweet coffee pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin?"

"Yeah, pumpkin. Janie's favorite," Tony smiles at Maura.

"How did you know that the second coffee was for Jane?" Maura asks, genuinely interested.

"You really expect me to believe that a girl as little as yourself is gonna down two tall coffees?"

"I'm not _little_, I'm actually slightly above the average height for an American female of eighteen years," Maura retorts.

"Aright, aright, sorry," two coffees comin' up! One with milk and a sugar, the other an extra sweet pumpkin spice latte. That'll be $3.49. I'll even throw in two cannoli, on me. If you wanna win Janie's heart, a cannoli is the right way to go,"

"Thank you very much, _Tony_," Maura smiles.

"Don't worry about it. Now you can go feed Janie cannoli and live happily ever after," Tony teases while handing Maura the bag.

"Although I'd like that very much, we've hardly become acquainted. Let's just stick with some coffee and a text message for today,"

"Good idea. So, listen. Bein' that I'm Janie's cousin and neither of her brothers are here to tell ya this, I'll do it," Tony starts. "Janie's a good kid. A little difficult at times, but a good kid nonetheless. She looks tough on the outside, but she's all fluffy and soft on the inside. Kinda like a cannoli! So try not to hurt her, okay?"

"I would never dream of it, Tony. Jane's definitely something special, I wouldn't want to do anything to compromise any future we may or may not have together," Maura answers, reassuring Tony.

"Good. And you, too ya know. You're a good kid too. Maybe you can straighten Janie out a little bit!" Tony laughs. "Now go get 'er!"

"I appreciate everything, Anton – er…Tony! Thank you," Maura says genuinely before smiling and exiting the café.

"Janie's picked a good one this time," Tony thinks to himself as he watches Maura leave.

* * *

Maura sat in her car with the two coffees and bag of cannoli on her passenger's seat, with her thumbs hovering over the letters on her phone. She has written and rewritten close to ten different ways to say the same thing, but she can't decide what to say. Eventually, she goes with a simple:

_M: Hey, it's Maura. Are you busy?_

As soon as Maura presses 'send' her stomach fills with butterflies and her mind races, thinking of all the possibilities. "What if Jane's busy? What if she doesn't want to see me? What if I texted the wrong number?" Maura thinks.

Suddenly, Maura's phone vibrates, indicating that she's received a text message. It read:

**J: Hey! Nah, I just got out of class. You wanna meet up somewhere?**

Maura's eyes immediately light up with excitement upon reading Jane's text. She quickly responds with:

_M: Yes, that would be lovely! How about the park behind the Criminology Building on campus?_

**J: Sure! I'll meet ya there in 20?**

_M: Absolutely. See you then._

**J: See you then :) **

* * *

The drive to the park isn't long at all, but Maura's nerves get the best of her and it feels like hours before she arrives. She parks in a parking space in a lot across the street, grabs the coffee and treats, and heads over to the park.

As she gets closer, she notices a curly-haired figure facing the other way on one of the swings, and Maura knows it could only be Jane. She quietly sneaks up behind her and seats herself on the swing next to Jane.

"Hey, you!" Jane says, excitedly.

"Hey, yourself," Maura says, smiling. "Coffee?" she says while extending the cup marked 'Janie' towards the girl.

"Wow, you brought me coffee?!" Jane says. "You really know how to get on my good side!"

"It's actually a pumpkin spice latte, your favorite," Maura smiles at Jane's eyes going wide as she takes a large sip. "Tony helped me out with that one," Maura laughs.

"You went to the café?"

"Yes, I did. I was actually looking for you, to be honest," Maura says shyly.

"Aw, I feel so special!" Jane jokes. "Well, if you hadn't texted me, I probably would've ended up going to the café anyway!"

"Well, I'm glad you wanted to see me!" Maura says.

"I have a feeling I'm always gonna wanna see you, Maura," Jane says as she locks eyes with Maura. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh! Your cousin gave me some cannolis to snack on. He's a very nice man,"

"You brought cannoli?! Holy shit, Maur, I could totally kiss you right now!" Jane says as she reaches into the back and successfully eats half the treat in one bite.

Jane smiles, before realizing that she's got powdered sugar all over her mouth and shirt. "Shit, I must look like a friggen 3-year-old," she says, while trying to brush the powder off of her shirt.

Instead of answering, Maura simply laughs. The way Jane acts makes her stomach do flip-flops, and she can't help but smile like a little girl.

"Then why don't you?" Maura asks, a slight grin on her face.

"Why don't I what?"

"Kiss me,"

Jane smiles, before proceeding to rub the cannoli on her lips, getting powdered sugar all over her face. She smiles before leaning over towards Maura and placing her powdery white lips on the honey blonde's in a sweet kiss.

Maura smiles into the kiss, and places a soft hand on the darker-haired woman's cheek. She pulls away slightly before giggling, looking at Jane.

"You've got a little something on your lip there, Maur," Jane smiles while she lifts her hand to gently wipe Maura's bottom lip with her thumb.

"Thank you," Maura says as she lifts her head up to meet Jane's gaze. "Thank you, Jane,"

"For what?" Jane laughs. "Now you've got white lips!"

"That…um." Maura looks down at her feet dangling below her. "That was my first kiss. So thank you. For giving it to me,"

Jane furrows her eyebrows in disbelief. "There's no way that a girl as beautiful as you has never been kissed,"

Maura smiles shyly at Jane. "I mean, it's not like I've never had the opportunity to be kissed. I dated a boy, Garrett, for almost two years. His family is close with mine. I just never had any interest in kissing him. Or anyone for that matter. I suppose I've just never met anyone who's struck me as someone whom I'd like to share such an intimate part of myself with," Maura reaches out and takes Jane's hand in her own. "That is, until I met you,"

"Wow," Jane says. "I don't think another human being has ever in the history of my life made me feel so special," Jane confesses.

"You should always feel special, Jane. You are special. You're unlike anyone I've ever met before. And, I hardly know you,"

"Hmm, okay. My name is Jane Clementine Rizzoli. And if you say a word about my middle name I'll tickle you until you're unconscious," Jane jokes. "I am nineteen years old, I have two little brothers. Frankie's seventeen, and Tommy is fifteen. My mom's annoying as hell and she's constantly poking around in other people's business, but I love her to death. My pop's a plumber, but he and my ma go divorced last year. My favorite color is blue and I love sports. I'll root for any team from Boston, especially the Sox. Oh, and one more thing about me?" Jane asks while giving Maura's hand a slight squeeze. "I've never liked someone as much in such a short amount of time than I like you,"

Maura smiles so big that her cheeks begin to hurt before Jane speaks again.

"So now, tell me about you,"

"Oh, well. My name is Maura Dorthea Isles, and I am eighteen years old, nineteen next month. I have no siblings, as I was adopted when I was a newborn. My adoptive parents are quite wealthy, and I spent much of my young years at a boarding school in France. I've never met my biological parents. I have a pet tortoise named Bass, he's about 20 pounds," Maura looks Jane in the eye. "And I honestly think that I could potentially fall very quickly for you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli,"

"The quicker the better," Jane whispers as she leans in to once again capture Maura's lips with her own.

Both girls smile into the kiss as they feel the obvious connection between themselves.

_"God, I've got lucky with this one." _Jane thinks.

_"I have a feeling it's going to be very quick," _Maura says to herself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be posted at some point tomorrow. Have a lovely day xoxoxo**


	4. Meet Me at The Park, Part II

**Helloooooo! Here's chapter 4, which picks up exactly where chapter 3 ended. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Meet Me at the Park, Part II_

_"The quicker the better," Jane whispers as she leans in to once again capture Maura's lips with her own. _

_Both girls smile into the kiss as they feel the obvious connection._

_"God, I've got lucky with this one." Jane thinks._

_"I have a feeling it's going to be very quick," Maura says to herself. _

* * *

Jane slowly and reluctantly removes her lips from Maura's once more, while she opens her eyes to look at the girl sitting on the swing next to her. Jane smiles once she sees that Maura's eyes are still closed, and there's a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I think I could get used to that," Maura giggles as she opens her eyes to look at Jane.

"I _know_ I can get used to that," Jane smiles as she leans in to give Maura a small peck on the lips. "C'mon," Jane grabs Maura's hand.

"What are you doing?" Maura laughs.

"We're gonna play on the playground, duh!" Jane says as she pulls Maura playfully to the other side of the park.

"Jane! We're not children!"

Jane turns around to face Maura. "There's no one else here! It'll be fun!"

"Okay," Maura says. "I trust you,"

"Good. Now, what do you wanna do first?"

"Um, well, let's see. Oh, I don't know. You pick,"

"Okay, Maur. Come with me!" Jane says as she grabs Maura's arm by the wrist once more.

Maura can't help but giggle as Jane pulls her towards the slides. There's something about Jane that makes Maura feel as if she couldn't have a care in the world, and she loves that.

"C'mon!" Jane says as she pulls Maura up the ladder towards the slide. "Slide down with me!"

"But, Jane. There's only one slide!"

"That's the point, babe," Jane says, and the term of endearment doesn't go unnoticed by Maura. Jane seats herself at the top of the slide, then turns to Maura and pats her lap. "Sit,"

"You don't actually expect me to sit on your lap to slide down a slide, do you?"

"Yes, I do. Now if you don't sit I might just have to tickle you to death," Jane smiles.

Maura's eyes go wide at the sudden threat, before she decides it'd be best to just go with it. She cautiously climbs down so she's sitting on Jane's lap, with her hands on Jane's knees.

"Is this good? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Maura questions, sounding slightly self-conscious.

"You're good," Jane says as she pushes Maura's hair away from her back, and flipping it over her shoulder. "Perfect, even," Jane says just before she places her lips on the back of the honey blonde's shoulder in an adoring kiss.

Maura lets out a small squeak and an obvious chill take over her body. Jane immediately pulls back, thinking that she's done something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought that…I'm moving too fast, aren't I? Uhh – I'm sorry," Jane stumbles over her words.

"No! Jane, no," Maura corrects as she leans her body back so her back is flush against Jane's front. "No, I liked it. A lot, actually. You just caught me by surprise, is all," Maura tilts her head back so she can look at Jane. "I feel strangely comfortable around you, Jane,"

"Me too," Jane smiles. "Now let's slide down so we can tackle the monkey bars!"

Jane tightly wraps her arms around Maura's waist, then proceeds to push herself, along with Maura, down the length of the twisted slide.

"That wasn't nearly as fun as I remembered slides being as a child," Maura whines.

"Oh, hush. Don't be such a glum. Hey, wanna see who can hang from the monkey bars longest?"

"Jane, you're acting like a child!" Maura laughs.

"I'm having _fun_, Maura. You should try it sometime! Now go hang from the bars!" Jane half-commands as she gives Maura's waist a slight squeeze.

"Okay, okay. But you're going down, Rizzoli! I have superior arm strength due to the yoga and zumba exercises I partake in," Maura says matter-of-factly.

Jane can't help but laugh. "Your zumba ain't got nothin' on my bench pressing!" Jane counters.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, now won't we, Jane?"

"Well, if you're so damn confident, why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

"Are you proposing a wager, Jane?" Maura asks, smirk evident on her face.

"Ahh, I am indeed! Whoever can hang on the monkey bars for the longest wins," Jane says. "Loser takes winner out to dinner on Friday night. Deal?"

"Deal," Maura smiles.

The girls make their way over to the monkey bars, and they stand facing each other. Jane counts to three, and the two of them jump up and grab a hold of the bars above them.

A few minutes pass by before Jane breaks the silence of concentration. "You're lasting a lot longer than I thought you would, Miss Isles,"

"As are you, Janie," Maura says back, trying to get in Jane's head.

"Oh, no. Nuh-uh. You did _not_ just 'Janie' me!" Jane says back with faux anger, which is quickly taken over by a smile.

"Oh, but I think I did!" Maura responds with a chuckle.

"Well then," Jane says. "I think that calls for punishment,"

Maura's mouth drops in pretend surprise as Jane swings across the monkey bars so she's hanging from the one directly in front of Maura.

"What are you going to do to me-" Maura starts, but she is promptly interrupted by Jane leaning forward and capturing her lips in a soft, playful kiss.

Maura leans back in surprise before saying, "If that's your idea of punishment, then I think I'll consider breaking the rules more often,"

"I wouldn't make it a habit," Jane smiles.

"And why is that?"

"Cause," Jane says as she releases her grip on the monkey bar with one of her hands, and hangs there with just one. "If you break the rules again, I'll have to do this,"

Jane then proceeds to tickle Maura using her free hand, causing the smaller girl to squirm on the monkey bars.

"Jane!" Maura manages to yell in between laughs. "That's cheating! Stop! You can't do that – JANE!" Maura yells. But Jane doesn't stop. Instead, Maura lets go of the monkey bars with both of her hands, and jumps to the ground. Then, she puts both of her hands on either side of Jane's waist and pulls her down as well, but she pulls a bit harder than she anticipates.

The force of Maura's pull causes Jane to come down off of the monkey bars, and directly into the honey blonde. Thus, successfully knocking them both down to the ground, Jane practically straddling Maura.

"I win," Jane smiles before she closes the small distance between her and Maura once more.

The moment is quickly ruined by the sound of Jane's phone ringing in her pocket, causing her to grunt with annoyance as she sits up to see whom it is.

"Shit," she mutters under her breath. "It's my Ma. I was supposed to be home for dinner a half hour ago. I didn't realize what time it was. Shit!"

Jane then takes a breath to compose herself, before answering the phone.

"Hey, Ma…No, I'm not dead…I just lost track of time…I'm at a park on campus…No I'm not alone…No, MA!" Jane begins to raise her voice now. "I'm sorry, I'll be home in a few minutes, bye,"

"UGH," Jane sighs as she hangs up the phone. "My ma can really be such a nuisance sometimes!"

"I can drive you home, if you'd like?" Maura asks, while rubbing her fingers along the length of Jane's forearm in an attempt to calm the girl that's still on top of her.

"Could you? That'd be so great. I'm sorry I have to cut our time short like this," Jane frowns.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, you're buying me dinner on Friday night so we'll have plenty of time together then," Maura smiles.

"Me? Buy dinner for you? As I recall, I _won_!"

"As _I_ recall, you cheated! So therefore you're disqualified, thus making me the winner," Maura says, smugly.

"Okay, fine. Fair's fair, right?" Jane laughs as she gets up, then extends a hand for Maura to hold onto to help her up.

"Good. Now let's get you home before your mother thinks you've been murdered," Maura jokes.

* * *

_The drive to Jane's house only took about 20 minutes, even with the dinnertime Boston traffic. The whole way there, both girls talked, and learned little things about one another that made them realize how different they truly were. But they'd pinned it down to "opposites attract"._

* * *

Upon arriving at Jane's house, the dark haired girl turns to face Maura to thank her for the ride home, but Maura speaks first.

"Let me walk you to your door,"

"Oh! Okay," Jane responds. "So chivalrous!"

Maura laughs, before exiting the car as Jane does the same. The pair walks awkwardly up to Jane's front door until they're standing there in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura says lowly. "For today. Everything. Meeting up with me, kissing me. You really made me feel…loved,"

Jane looks at Maura with sad eyes and a small smile. "You should always feel loved, Maur. And you always _will_ feel loved when you're around me, okay?

"Thank you," Maura repeats as she looks up at Jane.

"I'll see you tomorrow? At the café?"

"You can count on it," Maura says with a smile as she stands on her toes to kiss Jane goodbye.

The girls can hardly register what's happening before the front door swings open, revealing a smiling Angela Rizzoli.

"Janie!" she says, successfully scaring the two girls out of their kiss. "She's beautiful!"

"MA!"

* * *

**Gotta love nosey Angela, right? Hope you all enjoyed chapter 4! And again, thank you for all of the lovely reviews, faves, and follows! I've reached 100 follows and that's an incredible feeling! You're all the best! xoxoxo**


	5. Ma, Maura Maura, Ma

**Hey, guys. Sorry it took me a little bit longer to upload this fic. I've also been working on a few others, so I've been a bit busy. But here's chapter 5! Lots of fluffy goodness, and of course, Angela! Enjoy~**

* * *

"MA!" Jane yells, while taking a small step away from Maura. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Janie, who is this? You haven't told me about a girlfriend! What's your name, sweetheart? How'd you two meet? How long have you been dating? Are you opposed to having children-" Angela starts her rant, but is cut off by Jane.

"Ma, no! You're gonna scare her away! Enough with all of your questions, got it?"

"Oh, but Janie! I want to know all about this lovely young woman! There aren't many people who tolerate you and your grumpy self so –"

"I am NOT grumpy," Jane argues.

"Sometimes you are," Angela mutters.

"Ma, please!" Jane whines while grabbing Maura by her wrist and begins pulling her away.

"Okay! Janie wait, I'll stop! Can you pretty please introduce us?"

"I don't mind meeting your mother and answering any questions she has," Maura says to Jane while smiling.

"See, Janie! She doesn't mind!"

Jane glares at Maura. "You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into," she mutters as she pulls Maura into her house.

"What's your name, honey?" Angela asks as she turns to face Maura.

"Maura Isles," she answers.

"Well, Maura. Would you like to stay for supper? I made my homemade gnocchi, Janie's favorite!"

"Oh, thank you, but I would hate to intrude," Maura responds politely.

"Nonsense! You're welcome to stay!"

"Well, then I don't see why not!" Maura responds as Jane gently places her hand on the small of Maura's back to guide her into the kitchen.

"Tommy!" Angela calls. "Make another place setting for Janie's guest!"

"Alright, Ma! Just one sec-"

"Now, Thomas!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez!" Tommy is saying as he enters the kitchen. As he walks in, he meets eyes with Maura. "Whoa! You're hot! What're you doin' hangin' out with Janie?" he asks.

Jane punches her little brother in the shoulder before she responds, "shut up, turd. Maura, this is my little brother Tommy. And he's a turd,"

Maura smiles. "Hello, Tommy. To answer your question, I happen to very much enjoy Jane's company!"

"Hey, who's this?" Another boy asks as he walks into the kitchen. "Don't tell me Tommy brought this one home. Hey, how much is he payin' ya?" The boy asks as he's looking at Maura.

"She's Janie's new girl!" Angela says as she re-enters the room. "Isn't she somethin'!"

"Ma, please!" Jane pinches the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger in frustration. "And this one's Frankie. Less of a turd, but still a turd," She is soon calmed, however, when Maura reaches over to link arms with Jane.

"Okay everyone sit down so we can eat! It's gnocchi night!" Angela says to the rowdy group of kids.

Once everyone's seated, they begin to eat. When nobody has said anything else regarding Jane and Maura, Jane began to relax. Suddenly, Angela chimed in with,

"So, Maura. How long have you and Janie been seeing each other?"

Both Jane and Maura spit out their drink simultaneously, while Frankie turns to Tommy and says "Ha! Told ya! You owe me fifty bucks!"

"For _what_," Jane growls as she stares down her brothers.

"Tommy didn't believe me when I told him that you were into chicks, so I bet him fifty bucks, and looks like I won!" Frankie says while looking victoriously at his brother.

"You made a BET with Tommy about whether or not I'm gay?!" Jane says, now furious.

"Boys! Stop harassing your sister!" Angela chastises her sons. "Now, Janie. Back to my question. How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Look, Ma, I have no problems talking to you about this, but can we please do it later? Without the turds around?" Jane practically begs.

"Aw, come on! I wanna hear all the juicy details!" Tommy says.

"Ew, you little perv!" Jane yells as she throws a roll across the table at her youngest brother.

"Hey! Jane Clementine and Thomas Angelo Rizzoli! No throwing food and leave your poor sister alone! Boys, go do your homework," Angela yells to her children.

_With sighs of frustration and much whining, Frankie and Tommy have left the room, leaving Angela with Jane and Maura. Angela motions for the girls to join her in the living room, where she sits on the chair and Jane and Maura share a loveseat._

"So, girls! Tell me everything!'

"Uh, well. Honestly, Ma, there isn't much to tell. We met last week at Tony's coffee shop cause Maura's a student at BCU too, and we kinds just got along right off the bat," Jane explains.

"Oh you're a student! What are you studying?"

"I'm currently in forensic pathology, I'm studying to get my doctorate to become a medical examiner," Maura explains.

"Oh! So you and Janie here could work together one day! Unless someone manages to convince her not to go into the police force," Angela mumbles while looking at her daughter.

Jane simply rolls her eyes, before looking back at her mother. "I'm gonna be a cop, Ma. I'll be a good cop, too. I know I can be," Jane smiles.

"You're going to be a very good cop, Jane. Between your good common sense, integrity, and general decision-making skills, I could see you being very successful in the law enforcement field," Maura explains while looking at Jane adoringly.

"See, Ma? Maura thinks I'm gonna be a good cop. Maybe I should listen to her from now on instead of you," Jane half-jokes.

"Yeah, well. When you two are married you'd better listen to her to keep her happy!" Angela laughs.

"Ma, c'mon with the marriage! We're teenagers and we've hardly just met!"

"Jane, it's okay. I'm actually not opposed to marriage," Maura says while she shifts her attention from Jane to her mother. "I've never seen myself as someone who would want to marry eventually, but ever since I've met Jane, I think my views on the subject have changed a little bit,"

"Oh, Maura," Angela says with tears in her eyes. "Never let this one go!"

Jane leans over and kisses Maura on her cheek, suddenly not opposed to public displays of affection in front of her mother. "I don't plan on it," she whispers.

"So, what're your views on kids, Maura? I've always wanted lots of grandchildren!"

"Ohmygod," Jane mumbles as she covers her face with her hands.

"Jane, it's okay," Maura says to Jane. Looking at Angela, she says, "Well, as long as both my partner and I have steady occupations, and are married, I'd like to have children. I'd like to own a house, too. I'm definitely not opposed to children. It's not anything I'm thinking of right now, but, who knows what the future may hold," Maura smiles.

"Fantastic," Angela smiles. "Where are you from?"

"Well, I was born here in Boston, but I spent much of my childhood in boarding schools throughout Europe. I moved back here this year for school. I live in my parents' house in Beacon Hill, although my parents aren't home very often," Maura says with a slight sad tone to her voice.

"Why not?" Angela asks, as though it's a foreign subject to her.

"My father is a professor, but he's traveling for about eleven months out of the year to conferences and the like. And my mother, she's an artist so she attends many expos and gallery openings all over the world. So, much of the time, it's just me, my housekeeper Gloria, and my tortoise, Bass,"

"Oh, honey! What a lonely life that must be!" Angela says.

"I'm actually quite accustomed to solitary lifestyles. I don't mind being alone. I dedicate a lot of my time to my studies," Maura explains.

* * *

_The women sit and chat for a while longer, before Angela realizes that it is nearly midnight._

* * *

"Oh, goodness! It's so late! Maura, you should probably be getting home, no?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It's not long of a drive. Maybe twenty minutes or so. Thank you so much for having me for dinner tonight, Mrs. Rizzoli. I really appreciate your hospitality," Maura says while getting up.

"Oh, call me Angela!" the oldest woman says as she crosses the room and brings Maura in for a tight hug. "You're welcome here whenever you'd like, Maura,"

"Text me when you get home, okay?" Jane says to Maura as she walks towards her to hug her.

"Jane! You can't let her drive all the way across Boston at midnight in that fancy car of hers all by herself! Why don't you go with her. Ya know, make sure she gets home safe?" Angela says, trying to hint to Jane and Maura.

"What then you want me to walk home?" Jane jokes.

"Why don't you just spend the night? I trust you girls won't do anything you'll regret," Angela says to Jane. "You're responsible, Janie. I know that. Don't make me regret this!"

"I won't," Jane smiles as she kisses her mother on the cheek. "Thanks, Ma. I'll make sure she gets home safe!"

"Thank you," Maura mouths to a smiling Angela as Jane links arms with her and leads her out to her car.

_"Love," Angela thinks to herself. "This is the one for my Janie. I know it,"_

"Your mother is so sweet!" Maura says to Jane as they pull out of her driveway.

"Eh," Jane says. "She's alright. Smothering, but alright,"

Jane then takes her hand and places it on Maura's knee and begins rubbing absentmindedly while Maura drives. Maura notices, but doesn't want to say anything, because she doesn't want Jane to stop.

* * *

_"This girl," Jane says to herself. "This girl is perfect. It won't be long before I'm in love with her,"_

_As Maura drives, she can't help but think, "Maura Rizzoli. Mrs. Maura Rizzoli. I can see it,"_

_And both girls spend the duration of the ride to Maura's house with subconscious smiles on their faces._

* * *

**That's it for chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be up soon, and I ****_promise_**** lots of fluffy rizzles goodness! Hope you enjoyed, and of course, reviews are always welcome and appreciated! xoxoxo**


	6. This Is Love

**Helloooo! As always, thank you sooo much for the reviews/follows/faves! They're the best! So here is chapter 6, very fluffy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the song lyrics used in this chapter. **

* * *

_Chapter 6 – This Is Love_

_The duration of the drive to Maura's house was an uncomfortable silence. Both girls were well aware of what Angela had been expecting them to do in an empty house with only the company of one another, but neither girl was ready. Upon arriving at Maura's house, the honey blonde lead Jane inside._

"Can I get you anything, Jane? A drink, something to eat?" Maura asks Jane, politely.

"Um, water would be great. Thanks," Jane responds.

"Absolutely," Maura says as she hands Jane a glass of water. "So, there's a guestroom across the hall from my bedroom that you can use. There's a full bathroom, too, in case you want to shower," Maura says awkwardly. "Unless, of course, you wanted to sleep in my room, with me. I have a queen sized bed that could easily fit the both of us without it being to crammed and –"

"Maura. You're talking at a thousand miles an hour and I can't really understand you. Why are you suddenly so nervous around me?" Jane asks while gently placing her hand on Maura's forearm.

"I don't want to have sex with you," Maura blurts out. Once she sees Jane's expression go from neutral to almost horrified, she continues. "I mean, I do want to have sex with you. Eventually. But not tonight. Or soon…I'm –" Maura starts to tear up. "I'm ruining this, aren't I?"

Jane's eyes immediately go wide as she realizes that Maura has begun to cry. "Hey, don't cry, Maur," Jane says softly as she extends her hand to cup Maura's cheek. The brunette uses her thumb to softly caress a tear away from the smaller girl's face. "I'm not ready to sleep with you, either, okay?"

Jane flashes Maura a small, loving smile as Maura nods her head. "I don't know what my Ma was getting at, but I promise you that my intentions are not to get in your pants then leave. I like you, Maura. A lot. And I want to get to know you. We'll cross the whole sex bridge when we get to it, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Jane. I-I'm sorry if I'm making you wait for something you want," Maura confesses while she looks at her feet.

"You're not making me wait any longer than I'd like to wait on my own, Maur," Jane assures. "I've never slept with anyone either. I'm not saying we're going to do it eventually, because we don't know that, but just know that it's not something that's on my mind right now. Okay?"

Instead of answering, Maura reaches her hand up and places it on top of Jane's hand upon her own cheek. She stands on her toes to lean up and kiss Jane chastely, before whispering "thank you" into the kiss.

"Let's play a game," Jane suggests as she breaks away from Maura's soft lips.

"A game? Like what?" Maura asks, still sniffling from crying.

"I dunno, like a game so we can get to know each other better,"

"I have chess!" Maura says.

Jane just rolls her eyes. "We can play chess. But later. We're teenagers, we're in college, and it's 1am. Let's stay up all night doing stupid things and just have a good time!"

"Okay. Would you like some coffee, then? To help us to stay up?"

"Sure. What kind of junk food do you have?"

"I think I have some sugar free ice cream sandwiches in the freezer," Maura says as she walks over to the crisper to check.

"That it?" Jane asks, furrowing her brow. "Okay, Maur. Grab your keys. There's a 7-11 not too far from here. We can get slurpees and chips and other crap that'll send our cholesterol through the roof!" Jane grabs Maura's hand to lead her outside. "C'mon!"

* * *

_Reluctantly, Maura agrees to go buy junk food with Jane, even though the processed foods and sugary ingredients aren't anything she'd ever buy on her own. Once they arrive back at Maura's with bags full of food, DVD's, and a slurpee for each of them, Jane lays out their purchases on the table._

* * *

"Okay, so. Slurpees, popcorn, candy, and chips. Perfect," Jane says as she grabs a handful of food and makes her way to the living room. "So. Games. Wanna play two truths and a lie? It'll help us to get to know each other a little better,"

"Is there actual lying involved?" Maura asks.

"Um, well, sort of. What you do is you say three things about yourself. Two of them have to be true, and the third has to be untrue. The other person has to guess which one is the lie,"

"Oh, I can't lie," Maura confesses.

"It's just a game, it's not anything important!" Jane says while sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch, facing Maura.

"I break out into hives when I lie," Maura says. "My chest and neck get red and splotchy, and quite itchy, too,"

"Huh," Jane says. "I'll keep that in mind for when I think you're hiding something from me," the curly haired girl says as she playfully taps Maura's nose. "How about we ask each other questions then? Kind of like speed dating," Jane laughs.

"Okay! That sounds like it could be fun," Maura says while situating herself so she's sitting cross-legged directly in front of Jane, knee-to-knee with the older girl. "When is your birthday?"

"November 13th, yours?"

"October 30th. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Um, well, I like to play basketball with my brothers. I also like watching crime documentaries. Boxing, too. I've got to keep in shape if I wanna make it through the academy!"

"You're very fit. That's one of the first things I noticed about you," Maura smiles. "You'd think that you'd eat much healthier than you do with your body type!"

Jane laughs and pats her belly in a joking manner. "Eh, I manage to work off all the junk food in the end! But c'mon, how can you not love slurpees?!"

"I think my favorite part is how you look very endearing with blue lips," Maura laughs.

"Endearing, really, Maura? I think you totally dig me," Jane jokes as she pushes out her lips in a fish-like face.

"I do," Maura smiles.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" Jane asks as she gets up. "I'm not a very good dancer but it's 3am and I wanna just dance!" Jane extends her hand out to help Maura up, which she accepts.

Jane plugs her iPhone into the speakers on Maura's big flat-screen TV, and hits shuffle.

The song _I Gotta Feeling _ by the Black Eyed Peas comes on, and the girls lose themselves in crazy dancing. Other songs like _Get Lucky _and _Still Into You_ come next, and Jane and Maura are having a blast. After one song ends, they smoothly transition into the next, and just dance. Until the song _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain comes on, and Jane goes to change it.

"Too slow," Jane says as she makes her way towards the TV to switch the song. Her hand is stopped just before she hits the button, though. Maura takes Jane's hands in her own, and places them on her waist. She puts her own arms around Jane's neck, and pulls their tangled bodies to the center of her living room.

"Leave it," Maura says to Jane, smiling shyly. "I like this song,"

Jane smiles down at Maura, and let's the music play on.

**_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me, and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth_**

Jane and Maura sway along to the music, enjoying the closeness.

**_And tell me that we belong together  
And dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

Jane wraps her arms around Maura's waist a little bit tighter than she had them, pulling the honey blonde close to her.

**_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

Maura shifts her hands from being clasped together to placing each one of them on either side of Jane's neck, her fingers gently rubbing back and forth just below her ears. Jane smiles, and moves one of her hands so that it's resting on the small of Maura's back.

**_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my livin' proof  
My love is alive and not dead_**

Maura tilts her head up slightly so she can make eye contact with the woman whom she's dancing with. She smiles, before Jane places a delicate, lingering kiss on her forehead.

**_And tell me that we belong together  
And dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

Jane leans in and closes the distance in between her and Maura in a slow, passionate kiss. Neither girl makes an attempt to deepen the kiss, the softness of their lips moving together was just enough.

**_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

Maura then leans her head on Jane's chest, so that the curly haired woman can rest her chin on her head. The honey blonde stands there with her arms around Jane's waist, simply listening to the song, and the calmness of her partner's breathing.

When she feels Jane suddenly take a breath, she leans back slightly to let Jane speak.

"Maura…" Jane starts. "I-I want you to be my girlfriend," she says so quietly that she can hardly hear herself.

Jane puts her hand on the back of Maura's head before she could answer, pulling the smaller woman back into the position she was in earlier, with her face against Jane's chest.

**_And I dropped out, I burned up  
I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on  
Remembered the thing that you, you said_**

"Yes," Maura says as she nods slightly. "Yes, Jane. I would love to be your girlfriend," she says with a smile, and she can tell Jane's smiling, too.

**_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

"Maura," Jane whispers. "I think…I'm pretty sure I'm-"

"Don't," Maura says as she pulls back slightly, placing a finger over Jane's lips. "Don't say it. I know what you're thinking, because I'm thinking it too. Let's just…be. Tonight. Take things as they come at us, okay?"

**_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

"Okay," Jane says as she pulls Maura in for a tight hug. She inhales deeply, smelling Maura's shampoo, and knowing. _This is love._

**_The greatest fan of your life_**

"There will be plenty of time for love later," Maura says into Jane's shoulder, knowing that slipping the word into a sentence will let Jane know that she's feeling it too. Jane smiles, and although she won't admit it, feels tears start to fill her eyes as she kisses the top of Maura's head.

**_The greatest fan of your life_**

_This is love. _

* * *

**Yay! Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! I know things may be moving a bit fast, but c'mon...it's rizzles! They're in love even before they meet hahaha. Thank you all for your wonderful support! xoxoxo**


	7. This Is Love, Part II

**Hello, again! Chapter Seven, yay! Still very fluff-filled rizzles goodness, just for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

_This is Love, Part II_

_Jane awakens to the feeling of morning light shining through curtains onto her face, and directly in her eyes. She squints, and moves to shadow her eyes with her hand, but soon realizes that something's on top of it. Some__**one**__ is on top of it. She turns her head to the right; only to reveal that the some__**one**__ that's on her arm is staring right at her…and it looks like a dinosaur. _

"WHAT THE-" Jane screams as she pulls her arm out from under the 'dinosaur' and regains full consciousness. She slides backwards on her backside using her legs, only to realize that it's not a dinosaur, but Maura's pet tortoise that she mentioned, before backing directly into another object.

This object lets out a loud "UMF," as Jane hits it, successfully scaring Jane out of her skin once more. The curly haired girl twists her body so she can see that it's Maura, asleep on the floor, which she's crashed into.

"Oh! God, Maura. I'm so sorry," Jane mumbles as she places a hand on Maura's side. "Did I hurt you?"

"Mmm, no, I'm alright," Maura whines as she sits up and rubs her temples. "What happened?"

"Your friggen turtle scared the crap outta me. Kinda thought it was a dinosaur for a second," Jane laughs embarrassedly.

"First of all, he's a _tortoise_. Secondly…a dinosaur? You know they're extinct, right? And thirdly, watch your language!" Maura half-teases.

"Tortoise, sorry. And ha-ha, you're very funny. I know they're extinct, but what do you expect me to think of a huge scaly creature staring at me when I first wake up?"

"Bass likes to observe. You'll get used to it," Maura says as she gets up. "And what I meant was, what happened _last night_, that we both fell asleep on the floor and I have a pounding headache?"

"The last thing I remember is playing chess at like 6am," Jane says, thinking aloud. "I guess we were just so tired that we fell asleep where we were sitting,"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. And sleeping on a hard-wood floor would explain my headache," Maura makes her way into her kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," Jane says as she manages to get up and drag her sleepy body into one of the barstools in Maura's kitchen island. "Holy shit, it's noon!" Jane exclaims as she looks at the clock on the honey blonde's microwave.

"Well, Jane. We _did_ go to sleep at 6. It's understandable that we'd sleep until noon,"

"Yeah, makes sense I guess. So what's on your schedule for today?" Jane asks.

"Well, it seems as though I've already slept through my 8am class, so I suppose I'll study today," Maura says as she slides a mug full of freshly brewed coffee across the island to Jane, which she gladly accepts.

"Oh, Maur I'm sorry! I didn't know you had a class today," Jane says, feeling genuinely guilty for keeping Maura up late.

"Don't worry about it, Jane. I had a great night. Maybe even the best night I've ever had. I should be thanking you," Maura says with a slight blush.

"Well, how about we make tonight your best night ever?" Jane asks, smiling. "Let me take you out. On a date. Jane Rizzoli style!"

"You're sure you're not sick of me yet?" Maura asks.

"Of course not," Jane smiles and places her hand over Maura's. So what gonna happen, is, you're gonna drive me home, come back here, and shower and stuff. Whatever you need to do to get ready. And then at 7, I'm gonna show up here and you're gonna be ready to go, okay?"

"7? Sounds perfect. How should I dress?"

"Casual," Jane shrugs. "No…_Jane_ casual. I'm sure Maura casual means a little dress and three inch heels," Jane jokes.

"It never killed anyone to look nice!" Maura defends herself.

"I know, I just don't want you to ruin any shoes that cost more than one of my paychecks, okay? So, casual," Jane explains.

"I can do casual," Maura smiles. "Let me drive you home. I don't want to get on your mother's bad side by keeping you here all day!"

"Maura, I think my Ma likes you more than she likes me," Jane laughs. "That whole marriage and kids talk yesterday put you at the top of her list of favorite people,"

"Honesty is the best policy," Maura smiles as she grabs her car keys and heads out the door.

_Maura drives Jane home, and then returns to her house to begin getting ready for her big date. She showers, does her hair and makeup, and picks out an outfit that she hopes will meet Jane's standards of 'casual'. She feeds Bass dinner, and looks to see that it's quarter to seven. She seats herself on one of the stools at her island, and looks at a National Geographic Magazine to pass the time until Jane arrives. _

It's exactly 6:59 when Jane rings Maura's doorbell, and a wave of nervousness suddenly takes over her body. Her palm begins to sweat and her fingers tightly grasp the stem of the rose she's holding as she hears Maura's footsteps coming towards the door.

As the door opens, a very _Jane casual_ Maura is revealed. Jane needs to do a double take to make sure that this is the same woman whom she'd spent the night with yesterday, and she finds her jaw dropping at the sight.

"What? Is this not good? Too casual? I knew this wasn't right! Let me go change!" Maura panics as she looks down at her outfit. She's wearing black skinny jeans, a red and black plaid flannel shirt with an exposed tank top underneath, black lace up boots, and her hair is up.

Before Maura can even turn around, Jane is kissing her. She takes one large stride forward, and connects her lips with Maura's in a fervent kiss, almost knocking the smaller woman off balance. Maura responds enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

After a few moments of heated kisses, the girls break apart for a much needed breath of air. "Maur, y-you look fantastic!" Jane says, smile evident in her words.

"I do? I'm not underdressed?"

"Not at all. You look great. Beautiful," Jane says as she plays with the rose in her hands. "Oh! This is for you," Jane extends the flower towards Maura, smiling like a child in a candy store.

"Oh, Jane. It's beautiful. Let me put it in some water-"

"No," Jane says, taking Maura's hand. "Take it with you. I have something better to do with it,"

_The girls are driving for about fifteen minutes before Jane pulls into an empty parking lot and parks the car. She gets out quickly, and makes her way to the passenger's side to open Maura's door for her. She takes Maura's hand and leads her to the nearby park._

"Jane…" Maura starts. "This is the park we were at yesterday…what are we doing here?"

"Very observant, you are!" Jane says while looking straight in front of her. "We are _near_ the park, yes. But that's not where we're going. We're going _through_ the park,"

Confused, Maura doesn't say anything. She decides it's best to just go along with what Jane's planned. Just like Jane said, the pair walks through the park and onto a narrow trail in between the trees of the nearby forest. After a few minutes of walking, the girls happen upon an opening in the trees, which leads to a small picnic table in front of a beautiful lake. It's still just light enough out to see the sunset reflecting on the water, different shades of pink and orange painting the scenery.

"Oh, Jane. This is absolutely beautiful. How did you ever find this?"

"I used to wander a lot when I was a kid," Jane shrugs as she leads Maura towards the picnic table. As they approach it, Maura notices that the small picnic table is set with plastic plates and utensils, and what seems to be take-out Italian food.

"How did you keep the food warm?" Maura asks, curious.

"I had Frankie come and drop it off when I was picking you up," Jane says. "He owed me big time after that whole bet with Tommy,"

"That was very sweet of him!" Maura says. "I still have my rose, you know," she smiles.

"Oh, right! Follow me," Jane says as she walks towards a large tree near the water's edge. "Look," she says as she places a hand on the small of Maura's back.

Maura is overwhelmed with so many different feelings as she sees that Jane has carved 'J+M' into the tree, right above a large hallow. Jane takes the rose from Maura, and places it into the hole.

"Now this can be _our_ spot. We can come here whenever we want, together or alone, when we want to be together or just think about each other," Jane says. "Or something more romantic than that," she smiles down at Maura.

"Jane," Maura says, tears threatening to fall. "It's perfect. This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you," Maura leans up to place a short kiss on the brunette's lips. "I love–this," Maura says, stumbling on her words. "I love this," she repeats, as a whisper.

"C'mon. Let's eat," Jane says, leading Maura to the picnic table.

"I figured we could eat dinner outside, and wait until we can see the stars," Jane says as she seats herself across from Maura. "When I was little, I always loved the stars. Looking at them made me feel so small, but not insignificant, ya know? Like, anyone could be looking up at those very same stars I was at that very same moment. My future best friend, the person I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with…maybe even you once looked at the stars at the same time I was," Jane doesn't need to look down from the night sky to know that Maura is smiling.

"Maybe I have," Maura says with a happy sigh. _"Maybe I have,"_

* * *

**Yay for fluffiness XD Thanks for the read! You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoyed xoxoxo**


End file.
